Promise
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Kalau begitu berjanjilah, saat kita sudah besar nanti, kau akan menikahiku. Nanti kau akan selalu jadi yang spesial untukku. Req from Utsukushi I - KuroShiro6yh. SasuSaku. AU. Mind to RnR?


**-Promise-  
Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Romance  
Pairing(s) : SasuSaku  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje, oneshoot (di sini Sakura umur 20, Sasuke 23)  
Summary : Kalau begitu berjanjilah, saat kita sudah besar nanti, kau akan menikahiku. Nanti kau akan selalu jadi yang spesial untukku**

* * *

Sakura's POV

Pernahkah kau memiliki janji dengan seseorang? Tentu saja ya! Seperti aku yang memiliki janji pada teman kecilku, Sasuke, yang amat dingin, pendiam, namun bisa berubah menjadi hangat di depanku. Telah lama aku meninggalkannya, lima tahun, untuk menyelesaikan pendidikanku di luar negri. Aku ingin tahu, apakah ia masih mengingat janji itu, janji ketika kami masih sangat kecil? Janji yang mungkin terucap tanpa sengaja, tapi terus terukir indah dalam ingatan hatiku.

End Sakura's POV

.

.

Normal POV

Konoha, 13 tahun yang lalu...

Sore hari, seorang gadis kecil berambut pink dan berpita merah yang baru berusia 7 tahun, Sakura, berlari-lari dengan riang gembira sambil sesekali berhenti untuk mengejek anak laki-laki kecil berambut raven yang mengejarnya, Sasuke. Keduanya tengah bermain dengan gembira di pinggir sungai jernih yang mengalir tenang.

"Sasuke payah! Sasuke payah!" ejek Sakura lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hosh, Sakura, hosh, awas kau ya," kata Sasuke yang nafasnya sudah terengah-engah, namun tetap tak menyerah untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Kalau kau tak berhasil juga, kau harus mentraktirku es krim!" ujar Sakura sambil berlari lagi.

Sasuke tak menjawab apapun, hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menghentikan langkahnya, bungsu Uchiha itu kelelahan. Sakura akhirnya ikut berhenti berlari, lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang kelelahan. Tentu saja Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tertangkap Sakura," kata Sasuke semangat.

"Sasuke curang!"

"Yang penting aku menang," Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai lalu melepaskan Sakura.

"Tidak adil!"

Sasuke sepertinya tak perduli dengan protesnya Sakura, ia hanya memandang Sakura, tapi lalu malah duduk di pinggir sungai. Sakura ikut duduk di samping teman baiknya, kedua kakinya di lipat ke belakang.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, lalu ia pun meletakkan kepalanya di atas kaki kecil Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arah sungai, ada ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di situ, membuat Sakura tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?"

"Hn? Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah mata Sakura memandang, sungai. Pastilah Sakura tersenyum karena melihat ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di situ. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba mendengarkan riak air, suara burung yang terbang, atau mungkin suara angin.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura, membuat Sasuke membuka matanya lagi.

"Hn?"

"Bunga itu cantik ya," Sakura menunjuk bunga kecil dengan mahkotanya yang berwarna putih.

"Ya, cantik sepertimu."

Sakura hanya tersipu, tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tapi tak hanya menjawab, ternyata Sasuke bangun dari kaki Sakura, lalu memetik bunga kecil itu. Dengan tangannya yang lihai dan terampil, Sasuke membuatnya menjadi cincin kecil yang lucu, dengan bunga itu seolah jadi berliannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagus."

"Kalau begitu, pakailah."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, dan ternyata bungsu Uchiha itu peka. Ia pun memakaikan cincin kecil itu di jari manis Sakura, yang ternyata cincin itu sangat pas dan cocok berada di jari manis gadis Haruno itu.

"Manisnya," puji Sakura pada cincin hasil buatan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku senang kalau kau suka."

"Hei Sasuke, katanya kalau laki-laki memberi cincin pada perempuan, itu artinya spesial."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, spesial."

"Hhh, kalau begitu berjanjilah, saat kita sudah besar nanti, kau akan menikahiku. Nanti kau akan selalu jadi yang spesial untukku."

"Iya, kau juga janji, ya!" Sakura tersenyum manis, namun gadis kecil itu tersipu.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu memandangi ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di sungai itu, membiarkan sore itu berlalu, menunggu langit semakin gelap. Semilir angin meniup lembut helai demi helai rambut keduanya, dan sore itu pun terucap janji dari Uchiha kecil pada Haruno kecil.

.

.

Konoha, now...

Sasuke Uchiha, pemimpin tertinggi Uchiha Corporation, baru saja selesai meeting dengan kliennya, pria dewasa dengan rambut raven itu kini tengah berada di sebuah restoran mewah bersama dengan sekretarisnya, Yamanaka Ino, sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Setelah ini, ada meeting dengan Hyuuga Corporation, Sasuke-san."

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu kembali melahap steak di hadapannya.

"Ng, Sasuke-san."

"Hn?"

"Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Sasuke-san sudah punya kekasih?"

"Mungkin."

Sepertinya jawaban itu tak cukup untuk menghapus rasa penasaran Ino, ia berharap jawaban lebih dari bosnya. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya Sasuke tak ingin menjelaskan lebih dari itu.

* * *

Selesai makan siang, Sasuke dan Ino kembali ke kantor untuk mengambil bahan meeting dengan Hyuuga Corporation. Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangannya, dan ternyata sudah ada seorang gadis manis berambut pink sebahu memakai terusan berwarna merah selutut, tentu saja Sasuke mengenalinya, Sakura. Mata bungsu Uchiha itu membulat seketika, namun tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di ruangan itu, Sakura menoleh, dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Sasuke!" sambut Sakura gembira.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke datar.

"Hei, apa itu caramu menyambutku yang sudah jauh-jauh pulang untukmu?" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Jauh-jauh pulang? Hei, kau tak sadar?" Sasuke tampak kesal.

"Sasuke?"

"Kau tak pernah memberiku kabar, Sakura! Aku bahkan ragu kalau aku mengingatmu setelah lima tahun berlalu!"

"Maaf, aku..."

"Sudahlah," Sasuke berlalu melewati Sakura dan mengambil beberapa berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Sasuke, aku bisa jelasin..."

"Cukup. Aku sibuk," Sasuke membawa berkas-berkasnya keluar ruangan.

Sakura tak berusaha untuk mengejar Sasuke, ia hanya terdiam, lalu menangis di ruangan itu, ruang pemimpin tertinggi Uchiha Corporation, yang mana di meja kerjanya terukir indah nama Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke. Laki-laki yang baru saja menyakiti hatinya hingga terasa teriris begitu dalam. Sasuke telah melupakannya, melupakan semua kenangan tentang Sakura, bahkan mungkin melupakan janjinya pada Sakura.

* * *

Sakura sampai di rumahnya dengan lesu, sepertinya semangat menggebu yang ada saat ia baru sampai di Konoha telah hilang. Sikap Sasuke yang dingin dan melupakannya semudah itu, seolah cukup untuk membuat Sakura down.

"Tadaima," gumam Sakura lemah.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Sakura?" ibu Sakura menyambutnya dengan senang.

"Aku mau ke kamar, bu. Tolong jangan ganggu aku," ujar Sakura lesu.

Sakura berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, masih tanpa semangat. Begitupun ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, lesu, namun campur terkejut melihat seorang pria berpakaian rapi dengan rambut ravennya sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Jadi nona Haruno ini sudah pulang, eh? Hm, bahkan aku harus membatalkan meetingku untuk menunggunya," ujar Sasuke sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau..."

"Selamat datang, Sakura!" Sasuke menghadiahi Sakura dengan pelukannya, lalu mengecup lembut dahi gadis itu.

"Tapi tadi..."

"Itu hanya kejutan kecil," bisik Sasuke.

"Jahat! Jahat! Kau jahat!" Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

"Maaf, maaf," Sasuke menghindari pukulan Sakura.

Sakura berhenti memukul Sasuke, lalu menatap teman kecilnya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Namun selanjutnya, Sakura malah tersenyum lebar, lalu menghambur memeluk Sasuke dengan erat hingga membuat bungsu Uchiha itu terhuyung sedikit ke belakang.

"Hei, semangat sekali memelukku?" goda Sasuke.

"Aku takut kau melupakanku," Sakura menangis, air matanya sedikit membasahi jas Sasuke.

Sasuke membelai lembut rambut merah muda Sakura, lalu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Sakura dengan tangannya. Ditatapnya wajah nona Haruno dihadapannya itu lekat-lekat.

"Bunuh aku saat aku melupakanmu, Sakura."

"Hihihi... Benar, ya?" Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Ya," Sasuke tersenyum, lalu perlahan menyentuh dagu Sakura.

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan respon Sasuke, ia hanya menutup matanya, membiarkan Sasuke semakin mendekatinya. Semakin lama, Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas sang Uchiha di wajahnya. Lembut. Kecupan itu terasa lembut di bibir Sakura, pelan dan lembut, penuh cinta.

Hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya perlahan, tapi tak membuat Sakura kecewa. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan bentuk hati dari balik saku jasnya.

"I love you, Sakura. Will you marry me?" Sasuke berlutut di hadapan gadis yang dicintainya.

"I will, because I love you so much," Sakura tersenyum.

"Selamanya Sakura, kau akan menjadi yang spesial untukku."

"Aku senang kau tak melupakan janjimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu bangkit dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat, merasakan hangatnya tubuh calon istrinya nanti. Sasuke selalu mengingatnya, janji kecil yang terpatri mutlak di ingatannya kini telah ia jalani. Cincin itu, cincin yang ia beli dua tahun lalu, kini akan segera tersemat di jari manis Sakura.

Janji tetaplah janji, sekecil apapun, tak mungkin kita ingkari kan?

* * *

Yei, jadi deh fic ini! Iseng-iseng aja bikin request SasuSaku dari Utsukushi I - KuroShiro6yh. Jujur, Cha suka banget pas adegan SasuSaku masih kecil. Ngebayangin, kayaknya mereka imut banget! Alurnya kecepetan dan maksa ngga sih? Oh ya, Cha upload pake HP, jadi ga bisa di kutak katik deh.

P.S. Kalo ada typo, bilang ya!

Mind to RnR?


End file.
